


"rockslide into the grave"

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Women of Supernatural, fan poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fan poem feat. Angela Mason, the  Zombie, from 2.04 "Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"rockslide into the grave"

"rockslide into the grave"

Angela's eyes glitter, beetles' wings.  
Her scars have no hope of fading,  
spidery words on parchment,  
dead languages ill-revived.  
Her thirst drains lives, but still she starves --  
craves the love she knew, alive.   
Her fury is a catapult,  
hurling her body like a stone at  
brothers who’ll survive (as she did not),  
drive away scathed but determined,  
willing to stake the past and leave it  
for dead in a desecrated grave.  
She’ll never know survivor’s sorrow,  
mission followed to hollow end,  
one short break on an endless journey,  
a black car pulled over by the side of the road.


End file.
